Voyage Voyage
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Draco est aspiré dans un court du temps et y rencontre Potter, ils voient les souvenirs de l'autre et aboutissent à un souvenir commun. Qui les a envoyé làbas ? Que ferontils une fois libérés ? Ceci est cette hictoire
1. Chapter 1

Voyage Voyage

Prologue

Draco remontait l'escalier de marbre pour achever son tour de garde de préfet. Devant son insomnie, il avait accépté toutes les gardes de la semaine. Il passa devant les salles d'enchantement et il se retourna en entendant le_ bang, bang, bang_ d'une balle qui rebondit. Il la saisit en vol et l'observa. De couleur rouge et verte, il fît une grimace de dégoût, qui avait osé mélanger les couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard, s'il découvrait l'identité du coupable, il allait le lui faire payer. Il eut un vague vertige puis sa colère redoubla.

Potter !

Ce ne pouvait être que lui voyons ! Quel élève de Poudlard était assez Gryffondor pour avoir des idées de Serpentard ? Il avança d'un pas.

Et la balle tomba au sol, poursuivant joyeusement sa course vers les escaliers de marbre. Elle commença à les dévaler avant de tomber sur le sol du hall et de rebondir jusqu'à la moitié du hall, elle fût alors intercepté par une main dans la vide. Une tête brune et au cheveux en bataille apparut alors. Le jeune homme trouva la balle très jolie, alliant ses deux couleurs préférées, mais le vertige qui le saisit refroidit ses ardeurs. Il pensa alors à son fourbe ennemi de toujours, Draco Malefoy. Et Harry disparu alors que la balle tombait vers un sol qu'elle ne toucha pas.

_Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est une idée qui m'est venue ce matin pendant le BAC. J'ai finit en avance alors j'en ai profité. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais désolée, c'est pour les besoins d l'histoire. Merci pour vos reviews!_


	2. Je te survivrai

-1Voyage Voyage

Chapitre 1 Je te Survivrai

Harry s'éveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne. Il ne savait pas où il était, dans le noir,c'est tout. Il entendait le rebond d'une balle dont il se souvenait la couleur. Rouge et verte. Il se leva et se retourna pour voir effectivement cette balle. Il la saisit et eut une étrange sensation de déjà vu.

Une lumière aveuglante apparue et laissa place à une jeune femme aux lunettes rectangulaire qui lui rappela quelque un mais il ne sut dire qui.

- Bonjour Harry

Le jeune homme fut d'entendre le son de cette voix sévère.

- Si tu es là, c'est parce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te poser une question. Quel moment de la vie de Draco Malefoy veux-tu voir ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et réalisa alors la question qu'on lui posait. Il réfléchit, croisa les bras et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi demander. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait voir Malefoy en train de rire ou souffrir. Devait-il demander le meilleur ou le pire souvenir de la vie de cet ennemi. S'il choisissait le meilleur moment de la vie de sa Némésis, il verrait sûrement un Noël quand Draco était enfant où il était couvert de cadeaux et d'amour. Il verrait sûrement quelque chose de merveilleux comme lui n'en avait jamais eu. D'un autre côté, s'il demandait le pire moment de sa vie, qu'Est-ce que cela serait ? Ce serait peut-être ses parents qui lui ont refusé un objet quelconque. Son père qui n'avait pas voulut jouer à l'Auror et au Mangemort quand il était petit. Ou encore, n'a-t-il pas eu de félicitation de son père parce que Hermione était meilleure que lui. Décidément, les ennuis qui arrivaient à Malefoy hypothétiquement étaient plus intéressantes que les bons points. Il décida donc de choisir le pire moment vécu par Malefoy car après tout, c'était peut-être quelque chose de honteux…(NDA: Harry range le côté Serpentard stp ). Et Harry sourit avec machiavélisme.

Draco ne se sentait pas bien. Oh lala…nausée. Il se leva difficilement dans un univers noir. Juste noir, sans plafond et sans parquet. Il était seul. Il saisit, presque par réflexe et au vol, la balle qu'il avait l'impression avoir dans la main un instant avant. Une jeune femme apparue, elle portait un chignon serré et des lunettes. Il la trouva très belle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Draco, je suis venue de la part du professeur Dumbledore pour te demander quel souvenir de la vie de Harry Potter tu voudrais voir.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Un seul ?!

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise.

- Choisis ton moment.

Il hocha la tête et tomba dans une profonde réflexion.

- Je pense que je souhaite voir le plus beau moment de la vie de Potter avant Poudlard.

- Pourquoi celui-ci ?

Draco se mit bien droit et poussa un soupir en rougissant.

- Pour voir s'il est meilleur que le mien, avoua-t-il.

Draco s'attendait à avoir de l'argent plein les yeux, des regards dégoulinants d'amour. Il tomba pourtant sur la chose la plus étonnante. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

_J'espère que ça vous à plus. Allez un review « yeux suppliant de l'auteur » puis voyant que ça ne fonctionne pas. Vous aurez pas la suite sinon, na ! _

_Je suis contente de vous publier enfin ce chapitre, depuis le temps qu'il traîne dans mon sac de cours…Non, ne pas taper l'auteur,parce que avec les doigts cassés, elle écrit moins vite la suite…_

_Je vous aime tous et merci d'être passé_

_SOB_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Voyage Voyage

Chapitre 2 Comme un ouragan

Un enfant était assis par terre sur une couverture verte de bonne qualité. Il regardait fixement l'ours en peluche en face de lui qui faisait sa taille. Il lui parlait doucement. Harry tomba lourdement à côté de l'enfant tourna vers lui un regard étonné. Il était mignon. Le Gryffondor l'observa un moment et retrouva un lui un Serpentard totalement différent. Ses cheveux étaient libres, ses beaux yeux gris reflétaient la tendresse que le petit garçon portai à son ours. Draco à cette époque ne portait pas son masque habituel. Harry l'observa en ne voyant pas l'horreur de la situation…Si ce devait être le pire souvenir de Malefoy, il n'était pas bien terrible.

A l'instant où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, il entendit un hurlement. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit alors que Draco se levait pour serrer l'ours contre lui.

- N'ai pas peur Salazar, il ne te fera rien.

Harry constata que Draco pleurait. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le Gryffondor en fut empêché par les parents Malefoy qui entraient.

- Non, Lucius s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal…

Lucius écarta son épouse violement et cette dernière tomba face contre terre, le visage couvert de larmes. Elle avait un regard suppliant alors que Draco baissait la tête, retenant ses larmes pour que son père ne les voient pas. Le blond serra un peu plus Salazar. Harry fut affolé par l'ambiance lourde qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

Lucius donna un coup de canne cinglant sur les petits doigts de son fils alors que ces derniers craquaient sinistrement. Les doigts de Draco enflèrent et bleuirent à vu d'œil alors que Lucius écartait la peluche de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Hurla-t-il.

Draco ne savait pas. Il murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible en pleurant de plus belle.

Lucius le gratifia de violents coups de cannes un peu partout sur le corps.

- Je n'ai pas compris, gronda-t-il. Répètes !

- Je voulais dessiner, marmonna Draco.

Narcissa s'était approché et Lucius la repoussa une fois de plus. Lucius cracha un rire froid sur son fils d'environ 5 ans.

- Et tu n'as trouvé que mon bureau pour faire ça ? Sa chambre ne suffit pas à Sir Draco ? Tu as su te prendre pour un homme en allant dans mon bureau alors tu seras puni comme tel.

Draco hurla son désaccord et tenta de s'enfuir mais son père l'entraînait indubitablement derrière lui.

- Salazar, aide moi…

Aces mots, Malefoy Senoir se retourna et d'un coup de baguette mit le feu à l'ours.

Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et courut derrière eux. La porte se referma sur lui et sur Narcissa qui avait eut le même geste. Ils frappaient à la porte pour forcer Lucius à ouvrir. C'était inutil. Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que le Mangemort avait fermé la porte à clef. Il fallut encore le même temps pour que les hurlements de Draco s'arrêtent. Narcissa était assise à terre, dos à la porte et pleurait désespérément en silence; Elle fermaitls yeux pour essayer d'occulter le cris de son fils. Lucius ouvrit la porte et sortit avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Je ne veux aucune trace Narcissa.

Cette dernière hocha la tête puis entra. Harry la suivit, il se précipita et trouva Draco assis dans un coin de pénombre couvert de sang et de bleus. Il était à moitié déshabillé. Il recula quand Narcissa s'approcha. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et le serra contre elle avant de quitter la pièce, le petit dans les bras. Narcissa assit l'enfant sur son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit d'où elle sortit deux pots de crème et une fiole. Elle les posa à côté de Draco et observa ses doigts. Elle les effleura avec sa baguette pour les remettre en place. La mère soigna une à une toutes les blessures de son visage, sa tête et ses bras avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Harry constata qu'il y avait du sang partout. Il préféra fermer les yeux. Le Gryffondor pleurait. Draco avait vraiment pas de chance. Il devait avoir vécu l'enfer. Harry Potter occultat les bruits qu'il entendait et réfléchit longuement encore après que Draco se fut endormit. Il était dévasté et il fut prit d'honteux regrets concernant le Serpentard. Il l'admirait pour avoir survécu à ce drame et surtout vivre avec sans le montrer.

_En voilà encore un, j'ai la fièvre de la publication mais il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine maintenant. Je vous promet je publie de toutes façons je n'ai aucune excuse parce que c'est le vacances alors tapez moi si j'oublie._

SOB


	4. Chapter 4 C'est commel'oiseau

_Voilà, c'est re moi et je publie pour vous…Donc voilà le chapitre du souvenir de Harry._

Chapitre 3: C'est comme l'oiseau….( dans le sens libre )

Draco reconnu rapidement Potter même s'il était plus jeune. Il possédait toujours ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses grands yeux verts. Il le trouva en train de faire la vaisselle à la façon moldu quand une femme tout à fait hors contexte arriva. Le blond imaginait que Potter avait grandit avec des moldus beaux et riches… Cependant, il était déçu de voir la femme cheval s'adresser à l'enfant d'environ 4 ans qu'était le Survivant à cet instant.

- Quand tu auras fini tes corvées, tu pourras aller jouer dans ton placard, dit-elle. En attendant, nous partons rendre visite à des amis de ton oncle. Je ne veux rien d'anormal en rentrant, sinon, ton oncle s'occupera de toi…

Elle quitta la pièce et enfila son manteau. Elle fut rapidement suivie par ce que le Serpentard identifia comme un cochon avec une perruque blonde rivalisant avec un cachalot et une espèce de taureau de 1m70 qui ne devait plus exister depuis la préhistoire. Ceci traversa l'esprit de Malefoy uniquement quand il entendit le dit taureau descendre les escaliers. Il devait être apparenté aux mammouths. Quand voulez-vous que les taureaux et les mammouths se reproduisent à par à la préhistoire ?

Il y eu un vrombissement puis Harry parla.

- Je suis seul. Je vais vite faire mes corvées comme ça je serai tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

L'enfant se dépêcha effectivement puisque en deux heures, il avait achevé la vaisselle, le nettoyage du sol de tout le bas de la maison et il avait lustré la cuisine.

Draco fut outré de voir le dernier Potter servir d'elfe de maison. Il suivit le futur Gryffonfor dans un jardin qui lui paru minuscule. Harry saisit une bicyclette et monta dessus, il se lança puis tomba après trois mètres.

- C'est normal, entendit-il l'enfant murmurer, c'est la première fois que j'en fait. Mais je dois réussir avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Harry tenta une bonne partie l'après midi de faire du vélo mais en vain, il était écorché aux genoux, aux coudes et aux mains.

Il se décida à tenter sa chance une dernière fois. Comme l'énergie d'un désespéré, il réussit et acheva son après midi par un grand tour de vélo dans le jardin, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussit. Harry se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et y désinfecta des blessures.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout d'abord, Harry avait persévéré malgré les difficultés,mais en plus, il lui avait semblé que l'enfant n'avait pas le droit à cet amusement parce qu'il avait saisit l'occasion d'être seul. Déstabilisé, Le blond suivit de nouveau Harry jusqu'au placard qui lui servait de chambre. Draco remercia alors Merlin d'avoir mit ces moldus hors de son chemin parce que sinon, ils les auraient tué. Même chez les familles de sangs purs, ils étaient rare que les elfes de maisons soient aussi mal traité.

- Tu vois Rowena, j'y suis arrivé, annonça l'enfant en serrant contre lui une peluche d'aigle.

Elle rappelait quelque chose à Draco, mais il ne savait plus quoi… En tout cas, même chez ses moldus, Harry Potter avait eu un contact avec le monde des sorciers.

Le Serpentard se sentit happé puis tout fut noir une nouvelle fois.

_Voilà, je sais que ça fait cours, mais que voulez vous dire sur un souvenir si simplement heureux qu'il ne peut qu'appartenir à Harry Potter._

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre

S.O.B.


	5. Chapter 4 come together

_Je suis de retour, je vais faire dans les formes cette fois, ça va changer, n'est ce pas ?_

_alors..._

_**Auteur**__: moi, Sirius Orion Black_

_**Raiting**__ M mais dans le dernier chapitre._

_**Couple**__: HPDM donc homophobe s'abstenir, je me demande même ce que vous faîtes, hein ?!_

_**Desclaimer**__: alors je ne possède aucun personnage, ils sont à JK Rowling, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, hein, je peux vous assurer que ça existe. Donc, seule l'histoire est à moi parce que même l'environnement c'est de la repompe _

_**Résumé**__: Harry et Drago passe dans une « dimension » où ils choisissent un souvenir de l'autre qu'ils visionnent, ils vont être surpris par ce qu'ils vont trouvé._

_Donc, sur ce , bonne lecture _

_Chapitre 4 Come together..._

Harry tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat alors que son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Il releva les yeux quand son regard croisa une paire de jambes, il croisa les prunelles grises de Malefoy et se mordit la lèvre, ne parvenant toujours pas à se calmer. Draco le fixait avec incompréhension quand leur attention fut détournée par un rire cristallin. Ils cherchèrent l'origine du son et tombèrent sur un petit blond qui jouait au sol avec une Narcissa Malefoy veillant sur lui.

Non, marmonna le brun, pas encore...

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belles, laissant naître dans l'esprit du blond un doute horrible qui le fit rougir de honte. Sa vue se brouilla sous le souvenir qui venait de l'assaillir. Ils furent sortit de leur pensée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit.

Un jeune homme entra alors avec un petit garçon brun dans les bras. L'homme brun déposa l'enfant en le suivant de son regard bleu nuit.

Dray, cria joyeusement le petit garçon en se dirigeant vers le blond. Regarde !

Il tendit à son ami un ours en peluche que l'autre observa les yeux pétillant de plaisir. Drago serra le jeune Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier avant de faire un baiser sur la joue de l'homme.

Bonjour Sirius.

Les deux gamins repartirent vers le milieu de la pièce dans le but de trouver un nom pour cette peluche d'éxception.

Sirius s'assit au côté de Narcissa et ils prirent le thé alors que les deux jeunes hommes invisibles à la scène la contemplaient avec attention.

J'aime bien Salazard, affirma le blond.

Moi aussi, ajouta le brun, il sait faire comme moi, il sait parler le serpent, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit.

Ils rirent puis commencèrent à jouer sous le regard vide de la peluche.

Harry se désintéressa de la scène et tourna son regard vers son homologue Serpentard. Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et venaient de se calmer devant la scène de pur bonheur qui se jouait devant eux.

Je suis désolé, Malefoy.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui fit un maigre sourire.

Je ne comprends pas Potter.

Je ne savais pas que nous avions des souvenirs en communs, avoua Harry pour détourner la conversation.

Drago eut un rire désabusé.

Hé biens si tu as appris à faire du vélo, je crois que c'est ça le mot, vélo...une fois que ta famille est partit parce que tu étais traîté comme un elfe de maison, alors ce souvenir est réel.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ce souvenir avait vraiment été, c'était la peluche que Drago chérissait que son père avait brûlé...

Je suppose que si j'ai vu un de tes souvenirs, tu as vu un des miens.

Harry hocha la tête ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau sur ses joues au souvenir qu'il venait de visiter.

Je ne préfère pas imaginer celui que tu as voulut voir que ça te mette dans cet état, maintenant, j'espère que ça t'a donné ce que tu voulais.

Je suis désolé Drago, je ne savais pas...je voulais quelque chose qui puisse me servir contre toi ! Je ne pensais pas, ton père donne tellement l'impression de t'aimer !

Drago lui jeta un regard horrifié, Potter savait ! Potter savait, et lui ne savait plus quoi faire devant cette vérité, il avait cherché ce jour là à se souvenir d'où venait Salazard qui n'était pour lui plus qu'un souvenir, mais ce soutient qu'il avait trouvé dans son enfance était dû à Potter et maintenant, il savait et il l'utiliserait pour le manipuler et le dirait à tout le monde, tout le monde allait savoir ce que son père lui avait fait et il ne pourrait pas supporter la honte de ne pas avoir eu la force de se défendre. Drago Malefoy se mit à pleurer, il s'attendait à entendre Potter rire de le voir si pitoyable, mais ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler et d'atténuer la peine que sa mère n'avait jamais réussit à faire passer. Honteux et en colère, Drago poussa Harry loin de lui en lui hurlant que ça ne pouvait rien lui faire parce qu'il avait choisit de le voir, il avait choisit donc en connaissance de cause, donc Potter savait depuis longtemps, l'école entière devait le savoir dans ce cas et ils allaient tous avoir pitié de lui comme il l'avait toujours eu. Drago poussa le Gryffondor une autre fois et ils tombèrent dans le hall de Poudlard sans pouvoir rien faire, à se regarder, tous les deux en larmes. Une balle verte et rouge tomba avec eux, entre eux. Malefoy se releva et partit en courant vers le dortoir des Serpentard sans un regard de plus au Survivant.

Il resta enfermé durant près de deux semaines prétendant être malade quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait. Il était persuadé que toute l'école était au courant et pourtant, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence quand il remarqua que l'attitude de personne n'avait changé à son égard, il se décida donc à sortir. Il resta longtemps silencieux puis retrouva ses attitudes d'autres fois, ceci ne faisait exception que quand il se retrouvait très proche de Potter où il savait que ce dernier pouvait tout révéler à tout moment.

Harry, de son côté, ne comprenait pas le comportement du Serpentard et espérait le voir rassurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette épreuve lui avait permis de voir le blond sous un autre angle. Il voulait le protéger, ce dernier lui semblait tellement fragile, il voulait lui effacer la honte et ce souvenir...il voulait le voir périr et tomber dans les limbes de l'oubli, il voulait...Il ne pensait plus à Lucius Malefoy que dans des termes si peu glorieux qu'ils ne seront pas indiqués ici. Harry voulait, il voulait se réconcilier avec le blond. De plus, ce sentiment lui faisait peur, il avait rêvé qu'il se rendait dans le dortoir du jeune Serpentard et qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit à baldaquin où il découvrait une silhouette à moitié nue. Le jeune homme semblait faire un cauchemar et Harry se penchait sur lui et caressait ses cheveux dans le but de le calmer. Quand l'attrapeur adverse se retourna dans son sommeil, il le prit contre lui avant de s'étendre à ses côtés et des passer ses bras autour de lui. Harry approcha son visage de celui de Malefoy et le fixa un moment puis il se laissa aller à ses désirs et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa némésis.Il sentit alors son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine et puis exploser. Harry s'était alors réveillé puis s'était demandé pourquoi il avait eu cette sensation dans la poitrine quand il avait embrassé Malefoy. Il avait compris rapidement qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy, c'était de la que venait son envie de protéger le jeune homme blond. Il lui restait maintenant à l'accepter. Cela lui prit à peu près un mois, un mois durant lequel Drago se mourra. Potter prit donc la décision de lui donner rendez-vous, ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Il fallait faire quelque chose et Harry ne pouvait plus voir Drago souffrir. Il entama donc la rédaction de la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer à l'homme de ses pensées.

_Malefoy,_

_tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors même que nous ne nous sommes plus parler depuis ce fameux jour où nous avons atterrit sur le sol du hall. En fait, je voudrai que nous nous retrouvions bientôt en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce vendredi soir à 22h. Tu dois trouver cela des plus étrange, mais je t'assure que je ne me paie pas ta tête honnêtement je sais que tu es resté enfermé longtemps dans ta chambre de préfet et je sais ou plutôt je me doute du pourquoi. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer depuis ce jour, j'espère donc que tu accepteras de venir._

_A vendredi._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry monta prestement en ce jeudi soir dans la volière pour confier à Hedwige le soin de porter la lettre. Il l'attacha à sa patte et après une caresse la laissa partir.

_L'auteur entre sur la scène et se plante devant un micro et commence sous les lancez de tomates pourries et les injures des lecteurs qui ne veulent plus attendre parce qu'ils ont déjà trop attendu._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vais essayer de faire le dernier au plus tôt. Et si vous n'arrêtez pas de me lancez des trucs dégoutant, je ne le publie pas, na !_

_Non je plaisante, je promet rien mais je vais essayer de faire avant la fin de la semaine. Pis pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir _


End file.
